Jealousy(?)
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Pemuda itu selalu bertanya dalam benaknya, mengapa sosok itu mampu tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, tetapi tidak dengannya?/ "Tersenyumlah, China."/didedikasikan untuk ultahnya Okita Sougo yang telat beberapa hari./ "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Do-s!"/ setting: before farewell Shinsengumi arc.


Netra merah itu memicing tajam. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ di bawah sana. Helaan napas lelah sudah sering kali dia hembuskan. Dia tak mengerti, mengapa dia harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Tiga hari, sudah tiga hari netra itu selalu menangkap pemandangan yang sama. pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya gelisah dan perutnya serasa ingin memuntahkan _magma_. Pemuda itu selalu bertanya dalam benaknya, mengapa sosok itu mampu tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, tetapi tidak dengannya.

Merasa lelah, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli 'bodoh' itu dengan perasaan yang tak terdefinisakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya.

.

.

 **Jealousy?**

 **© Yuki Yahiko**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(S), OOC dan banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SouKagu/OkiKagu**

.

 ** _._**

Sougo berjalan menapaki jalanan distrik _Kabukichou_ dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Sesekali, pikiran akan melayang mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari ini dan selalu membuatnya uring-uringan. Kedati pikirannya kacau, bukan pangeran sadis namanya kalau tak bisa menutupinya dengan raut datar nan malas khas dirinya.

"Are ... Okita- _kun_ , bukan? Tumben kau patroli di sini?" sapa suara familiar dari arah belakangnya yang dia yakini milik sang ketua _Yorozuya_ , Sakata Gintoki.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sedang patroli, _Danna_. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi toko _dango._ _Danna,_ mau ikut?" tawarnya dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Boleh asal kau yang membayar semuanya." Gintoki menerima tawaran Sougo dengan seringai khas _Do-S combi_ mereka.

"Tenang saja, _Danna_. Semuanya akan 'aku' bayar." Balasnya.

 _Do-S combi_ itu berjalan beriringan menuju kedai _dango_ langganan mereka.

.

.

Setiba mereka di kedai tersebut, Sougo memesan dua porsi _dango_ dan _Ocha_ untuk mereka.

"Kalian tidak ada pekerjaan, kah, _Danna_? Kulihat, kalian sering berkeliaran beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sougo sambil mengunyah _dango_ miliknya.

"Haa? Apa yang kau katakan Okita- _kun_? Baru hari ini aku mengambil libur. Beberapa hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang ke kantorku." Jawab Gintoki. Ekor matanya yang menyerupai ikan mati mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda sadis si sebelahnya.

"Eh? Begitu, kah?" gumamnya dengan tatapan menengadah memandang langit. Pikirannya kini kembali bercabang.

"Bisa dibilang, hanya aku dan Shinpachi yang bekerja." Terang Gintoki seraya menyeruput _Ocha_ miliknya.

Mendengar ucapan Gintoki, tanpa sadar sougo terperanjat. Hanya pria itu dan Shinpachi, tumben _China_ tidak ikut dengan mereka.

"Eh ... Hanya kalian berdua?" gumamnya seraya menahan rasa penasaran yang naik ke permukaan.

"Ya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kagura menghilang entah kemana. Gadis itu akan pergi di pagi hari dan akan kembali malamnya. Dasar merepotkan." Keluh Gintoki sambil menggaruk surai peraknya yang tak gatal.

Pemuda itu terdiam Ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Gintoki. Lagi, rasa tak enak itu kembali menghampiri relung hatinya. Pemuda sadis itu tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi aneh seperti ini.

Tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa, Sougo segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh, Okita- _kun_ , mau kemana?" tanya Gintoki sambil tetap mengamati gelagat aneh dari sang pangeran _Sadist_ itu.

"Tidur siang." Jawab singkat pemuda berwajah _shota_ itu. "Bibi, tolong kau kirimkan semua tagihan ini ke markas _Shinsengumi,_ atas nama, Hijikata Toushirou." Lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Melihat sang pangeran _Sadist_ yang sudah berjalan agak jauh, Gintoki berseru, " _Matte_ , Okita- _kun_!" Sougo berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah si _Tenpaa_.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan heran dari Sang surai pasir.

.

.

"Eh, bambu untuk acara _Tanabata_?" Soyo bertanya ketika mendapati Gintoki dan Sougo yang bertandang ke Istana.

Gintoki nyengir lebar sambil sesekali terkekeh dipaksakan. "Begitulah, _Hime-sama_. salah satu klienku ingin mengadakan acara tersebut dan mereka menginginkan pohon bambu dari Istana." Jelas Gintoki.

" _Danna_ , harusnya kau menendang klien yang banyak maunya seperti itu." saran Sougo dengan manik merah yang masih menatap malas.

 _Mood_ -nya yang sudah buruk beberapa hari ini bertambah buruk ketika mendapati dua makhluk bodoh yang sudah merusak harinya, berjalan bersama di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Edo.

"Kau takkan mengatakan hal itu jika tahu siapa klien banyak maunya ini." terang Gintoki.

Sougo menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa memang, _Danna_?" tanyannya penasaran.

"Gorilla."

Jawaban singkat, jelas, dan tepat merujuk pada satu sosok yang sangat dia kenal membuat Sougo memasang wajah _pokerface_ -nya. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau dia harus membantu Sang ketua _Yorozuya_ itu.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar, dikejar-kejar oleh pengawas Istana, dan mengembalikan kembali Soyo- _hime_ ke tempat semula-karena terburu-buru mereka salah mengangkat pohon, Bukan pohon bambu yang mereka bawa kabur, melainkan Soyo. _Do-S combi_ itu tiba di markas _Shinsengumi_.

"Wuah, kalian mendapatkannya!" seru senang Kondo seraya meminta Gintoki menancapkan pohon tersebut di perkarangan _Shinsengumi_.

"Kau harus membayarku dua kali lipat, Gorilla." Balasnya.

"Aku mengerti, _Yorozuya_." Kondo mengangguk paham dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sougo, kau bisa membantuku membeli beberapa perlengkapan bersama Yamazaki?" pinta Kondo.

"Perlengkapan?"

"Ya, kita membutuhkan beberapa dekorasi. Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong Toshi, tapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku jarang melihatnya di markas." Jelas Kondo.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di Dahi Sougo. "Aku pergi." Ujarnya seraya menarik kerah belakang Yamazaki yang tak berdosa.

"Eh, _Taichou_? _Matte_ , _Taichou_ ... arrgghh ... sesak ..." _poor_ Yamazaki, Sougo sama sekali tak mengindahkan rintihan malangnya.

Sepeninggal dua manusia itu, baik Gintoki dan Kondo menyeringai _Sadist_.

.

.

"Cepat kau beli semua yang diminta oleh Kondo-san, Zaki," Perintahnya dengan sesekali menguap. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini dalam waktu lima belas menit." Lanjutnya yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku tunggu dan memasang _eye mask_ -nya.

"Eh!" Yamazaki gelapan. Manusia pecinta anpan itu bergerak secepat yang dia bisa sebelum kaptennya itu bertindak aneh-aneh kepadanya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Sadist_?"

Sebuah suara yang membuat hari-harinya suram, tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengaran Sougo. Dengan malas pemuda melepaskan _eye mask_ merahnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"Kau kenapa, _Sadist_? Sedang datang bulan _aru ka_?" gadis itu kembali bertanya seraya menatap aneh sang surai pasir.

"Sudahku katakan, bukan? Ini bukan urusanmu." Sergahnya cepat dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis _Vermillion_ itu.

Sougo mengacak surai pasirnya kasar. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu di saat _mood_ -nya tengah buruk seperti sekarang.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

.

.

"Oy, gadis _China_ , tangkap ini!"

Hijikata melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke arah Kagura.

"Apa ini, _Mayora_?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Ambil saja. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan benda itu saja." Jawab Hijikata seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

Kagura membuka bungkusan itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Oy, kau kenapa, gadis _Yorozuya_?" tanyanya heran ketika tak mendapati ekspresi antusias dari gadis itu seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau dia tak ingin menerimanya _aru_."

"Eh?" Hijikata menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Tenang saja. Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya jika kau yang memberikannya." Jelas Hijikata.

"Semoga saja _aru_." Lirihnya.

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi interaksi mereka.

.

.

Sougo kembali ke maskas _Shinsengumi_ dengan _mood_ terburuknya. Bertemu dengan gadis _China_ dari _Yorozuya_ dan ditinggalkan oleh Yamazaki di pusat perbelanjaan, benar-benar membuat harinya semakin buruk dan begitu dia membuka pintu markas mereka ...

 ** _Ctarr ... Ctrarr ..._**

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_!"

Suara tembakan _confetti_ diiringi ucapan selamat menggema dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sougo mengerjapkan netra merahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seraya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" _Maa_ ... Sougo, Jangan kaku begitu. Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, kami berpikir untuk merayakannya." Jelas Kondo yang berdiri paling depan dan diamini oleh semua anggota _Shinsengumi_.

"Kondo- _san_ ..." raut wajah Sougo nampak terkejut. "Lalu mereka?" Sougo menunjuk ke arah _Yorozuya_ yang juga berada di sana.

"Setelah apa yang kami lakukan, begitukah caramu membalasnya, Okita- _kun_?" ujar Gintoki seraya merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Sougo tetap memasang tatapan datarnya. Bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak senang dengan kehadiran _Yorozuya_ maupun tidak menghargai usaha Kondo Isao. Hanya saja, gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ mencolok yang kini tengah berdiri di sebelah _fetish mayonaise_ itu sungguh membuat _mood_ nya buruk.

"Oy, _Sadist_! Cepat kemari dan tiup lilinnya _aru_!" suruhnya.

Sougo berdecih namun tetap menuruti karena dipaksa oleh Kondo.

Setelah acara tiup lilin yang menurut Sougo sungguh kekanakan di usianya yang memasuki tahap dewasa, mereka melanjutkan pesta dengan acara minum-minum, kecuali Kagura karena belum cukup umur.

.

.

Jam tepat menujukkan pukul delapan malam. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk berpesta. Dengan langkah gontai karena terlalu banyak minum, Sougo berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak terkejut ketika mendapati Kagura yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya tajam.

Mendapati suara Sougo dari arah sampingnya membuat Kagura sedikit gelagapan. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah bingung.

' _Serahkan, tidak, serahkan, tidak, serahkan_ ,' batinnya bergejolak.

Menghirup napas sejenak, gadis itu menyerahkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi berada di tanganya tepat ke wajah Sougo.

"Apa ini?"

"Terima Saja, _Sadist_! _Anego_ bilang, saat seseorang berulang tahun kita harus memeberikannya hadiah _aru_." Jelasnya dengan wajag memerah.

Sebenarnya, Kagura tak ingin memberikan hadiah kepada pangeran _Sadist_ di depannya ini. Tapi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih gadis itu karena pemuda itu sering menolongnya-secara tak langsung-, gadis Yato itu akhirnya menyiapkan kado juga.

Sougo memicingkan matanya. Sekelebat ingatannya tadi siang kembali masuk dan membuat suasana hatinya kembali memburuk.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya." Ujarnya seraya menepis benda tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa senti.

Netra biru Kagura membulat kaget. Benar dugaannya, harusnya dia tak memberikan manusia es di depannya ini hadiah.

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Dengan pelan, diraihnya kembali bingkisan tersebut dengan wajah sedih yang ketara membuat Sougo yang melihatnya kembali diserang perasaan aneh.

Sougo melirik gerakan Kagura dari ekor matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ce-."

 ** _Buaaghh ..._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso Onna_!" sergah Sougo dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit akibat hantaman keras dari benda tadi.

Pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya. Baru saja dia akan kembali melancarkan serangan adu mulutnya, netra merahnya membulat ketika mendapati ekspresi tak biasa dari sang rival.

"Dasar , _Sadist_ menyebalkan _aru_. Terserah kau mau menerima itu atau membuangnya. Aku tak peduli _aru_!" serunya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sougo yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Sougo memandang benda itu sejenak, kemudian berjalan ke tepi dan hendak melemparkan benda itu ketika netra merahnya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah tulisan yang tertuliskan di kertas berwarna merah dan tergantung di pohon bambu yang sengaja atau tidak diletakkan tepat di depan kamarnya.

' _Semoga tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang baik untuk, Sadist aru~. Kau tak sendiri, Sadist. Aku siap menendangmu ke depan agar kau tetap berjalan maju aru. Semangat, Do-S yarou!'_

Netra merahnya membeliak kaget membaca setiap deret kata yang tertuang di kertas itu. tanpa nama memang, namun Sougo dapat langsung tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

Perlahan, perasaan bersalah masuk ke dalam relung hati Sang pangeran _Sadist_.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa masuk ke indera pendengaran Sougo yang kini mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Sayup-sayup, dia dapat mendengar percakapan seseorang.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, _Yorozuya_. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini." Ucap seseorang yag sougo yakini adalah Hijikata si maniak mayo.

"Hah ... kemana perginya gadis itu?." balas seseorang.

" _Danna_?" Gumam Sougo. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mendekati daun pintu guna mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau sudah mencari ke tempat yang sering kalian kunjungi?" Hijikata bertanya seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

"Aku sudah bertanya ke _baba_ dan Otae. Mereka bilang gadis itu tak mengunjungi mereka." Jawab Gintoki seraya mengajak surai _silvernya_ yang tak gatal.

"tenanglah, _Yorozuya_. Ini masih pukul delapan. Mungkin gadis Yato itu tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati festival hari ini." Tenangnya seraya menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Gadis itu tadi bilang, dia ingin pulang terlebih dahulu. Ditambah raut wajah yang tak biasa dan dia tidak memiliki uang untuk menikmati festival, kemungkinan yang kau berikan tak mungkin terjadi." Terang sang _Tenpaa_ dengan wajah kesal. "Dan lagi, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk gadis seusianya." Sambungnya.

Tak lama, muncul dua orang lagi yang bergabung bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana, Kondo- _san_?" Hijikata melirik atasannya yang baru tiba bersama Shinpachi.

Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Kami tak bisa menemukan Kagura- _chan_ , Gin- _san_." Jelas Kacamata bersurai gelap itu.

Hijikata melirik ke arah Gintoki yang menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Haah ... kemana perginya gadis itu?" gumamnya malas. "Oy, _Shinsengumi_ , kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab karena kalian yang membawanya kemari."

Gintoki dan Shinpachi berjalan meninggalkan markas _Shinsengumi_.

"Bagaimana ini, Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi khawatir.

"Tenanglah, _Pattsuan_. Orang bodoh itu akan menemukannya." Gintoki berujar santai. "Ah ... saatnya ke _Pachinko_." Sambungnya yang dibalas _Tsukomi_ andalan sang _Megane_.

.

.

Kagura kini tengah duduk bersandar menikmati bintang-bintang yang berkilauan malam ini. Dulu, saat dia masih kecil, sangat sulit melihat bintang-bintang seperti di Bumi. Planet tempat tinggalnya selalu dihiasi dengan awan gelap-mendung.

"Mami ... sekarang Kagura sudah sampai di Bumi _aru_." Gumamnya, pada angin malam, yang berhembus seakan membawa pesannya kepada sang Mami. Mengingat, Maminya sangat ingin keluarganya-dan dirinya-dapat pergi ke Bumi bersama.

Netra biru itu menatap kosong hamparan bintang di atas sana. Tak ada air mata, karena dia tahu, menangispun tak akan membawa Maminya hidup kembali.

Perasaan hampa di hatinya kian menyiksa ketika sekelebat memori yang dia alami tadi kembali menyeruak masuk. Kagura tak mengerti, kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini ketika _Sadist_ menolak hadiah yang sudah susah payah dia belikan-dengan menabung dan mengurangi konsumsi _Sukonbu_ favoritnya.

"Aku membencimu, _Sadist_. Dasar, _Baka Chihuahua_ menyebalkan _aru_." Ungkapnya kesal pada kekosongan malam.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena sudah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, _China_ _musume_." Balas seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan menunduk menatap langsung wajahnya.

"Sa- _Sadist_!" gagapnya. Sontak tubuh gadis itu langsung menjauh dari tempat duduknya tadi dan memandang sengit sang objek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Sadist_?" cicitnya sambil menunjuk tepat ke muka Sougo.

Sougo merenggangkan kedua otot pundaknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, _Baka_ _China_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ... Sendirian?" Sougo bertanya dengan netra penuh selidik.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini bukan urusanmu, _Sadist_." Ucapnya membalikan kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya tadi.

Sougo berdecih. "Kau menyebalkan, _China_."

Kedua manusia itu saling bertatapan sengit, namun tak satupun dari keduanya yang siap menyerang seperti biasa.

"Kau merusak suasana, _Sadist_! Aku akan pulang saja _aru_." Kagura berujar seraya hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Sougo berdecih kesal. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Gadis itu bisa tersenyum lebar kepada _Mayora_ brengsek itu, tapi, kenapa tidak dengannya?

Batin Sougo bergejolak gelisah dengan dibumbui rasa sesak yang membuat jantungnya seakan terpaku dan perutnya bergejolak seperti gunung yang ingin memuntahkan lahar.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sangat cepat, hingga Kagura sendiri tak menyadarinya. Lengan kokoh itu menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membentangkannya di atas kursi taman, dan menindih tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Sedetik, Kagura dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku dengan manik biru yang membulat kaget serta degup jantung yang berdetak kencang dan semburat merah di pipinya, ketika menyadari bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, karena, Kagura dapat mendengar detak jantung Sougo yang seirama dengan miliknya.

" _Sa-dist_?" Kagura menatap Sougo dengan penuh keheranan.

Hening sejenak. Netra merah itu memicing tajam tepat menembus manik birunya.

"Kau ...," suara berat Sougo terdengar dingin di telinga Kagura. "Kau dan _Mayora_ ... memiliki hubungan khusus?" Sougo bertanya _to the point_. Jujurnya, dia benci basa-basi. Ditambah, perasaan aneh ini kian menggila menguasai dirinya.

Netra biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajahnya menampakan kalau sang empu tak mengerti. Raut wajah Kagura sungguh membuat sougo gemas sendiri.

"Hubungan khusus?" Kagura nampak berpikir mengelolah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pangeran _Sadist_ di atasnya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu apa _aru_." Jawabnya polos.

Batin Sougo berteriak frustasi mendengar jawaban Kagura. Tetapi, netra merah itu tetap menatap penuh selidik ke arah gadis itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, _China_." Desisnya tajam. "Kau tahu apa maksudku." Lanjutnya.

Dahi Kagura berkerut membentuk persimpangan jalan imajiner. Gadis itu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh manusia _Sadist_ itu.

"Kau yang bodoh, _Chihuahua_! Dan, aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu apa, _Baka_ _Sadist_!" semburnya.

Sougo mengelap wajah frustasi. Netra biru yang membalasnya nyalang memang tak menampilkan raut kebohongan.

Mendesah panjang, Sougo kembali bertanya, "Kau berpacaran dengan _Mayora_?"

"Hah!" Kagura menjerit tak percaya dan menatap Sougo dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu- _chihuahua_ - _Sadist_ -bodoh.

"Kenapa aku harus berpacaran dengan _Mayora_ aru!?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya, _Baka_ _China_?" sungut kesal Sougo.

"justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, _Sadist_!"

Aksi saling balik tanya-menanya tanpa jawaban membuat pasangan manusia yang kini berada pada posisi yang berbahaya itu lelah.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sougo kembali memastikan.

"Jadi, Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Hijikata- _san_?" tanyanya kini dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berpacaran dengan _Mayora_ , _Sadist_!" gadis itu berucap heran.

"Karena kau terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya." Lirih Sougo hampir tak terdengar.

Kagura memicingkan matanya.

"Dengar ya, _Sadist_ ...

 ** _Kruyuuk ..._**

Ucapan Kagura terhenti ketika bunyi perutnya terdengar. Keduanya saling terdiam. Kini, wajah Kagura tengah memerah antara malu dan kesal. Malu karena suara perutnya terdengar oleh Sougo dan kesal karena pemuda itu menertawakannya.

"Hahaha ... suara perutmu hebat, _China_ _musume_!" Sougo mengejek di tengah sesi tertawanya.

"Diam kau, _Sadist_!" sungutnya kesal. Kagura membuang mukanya dari tatapan pemuda _Sadist_ yang entah mengapa tetap betah berada di atas tubuhnya. "Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku _aru_!" perintahnya.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu tak mengindahkan perintah gadis Yato itu. seringai sadisnya kini kembali menghiasi wajah pemuda berparas _bishounen_ itu setelah beberapa hari ini tak pernah menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kau belum makan?" dan dengan bodohnya, dia malah bertanya dan membuat wajah gadis itu semakin berkerut kesal.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap wajah Sougo.

Mendengus sejenak, Sougo beranjak dari posisinya.

"Mau makan di tempat kami?" tawarnya, hitung-hitung sebagai permohonan maaf karena pemuda itu sudah salah sangka. Perasaan berat dan aneh yang beberapa hari ini melingkupi hati Sougo telah menguap bergantikan dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia(?).

Awalnya, Kagura menerima tawaran sougo dengan anggukan, namun, detik berikutnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Jawaban _absurd_ dari gadis itu membuat Sougo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu, _Sadist_." Kagura memohon dnegan nada tak rela.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau beritahu Gin- _chan_ untuk menjemputku disini _aru ka_? Aku tak bisa bergerak dari posisiku sekarang _aru_." Mintanya.

Kagura merasakan tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya berdenyut dengan pandangan yang berkunang. Dia bahkan tak mampu merubah posisinya untuk duduk.

"Kau kenapa, _China_?" Sougo berucap khawatir.

Didekatinya tubuh Kagura dan menyentuh kening gadis itu.

"Kau demam?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tubuhku lemas _aru_. Aku lupa kalau sedari pagi hingga sekarang aku belum makan _aru_." Jelasnya dengan suara lirih. Kagura merutuki kebodohannya. Karena terlalu bersemangat untuk merayakan hari ini, Gadis itu sampai melupakan waktu makannya.

Mata Sougo membulat tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya gadis yang memiliki nafsu makan melebihi gajah bahkan gorilla itu, lupa makan.

Melepaskan _blazer_ _Shinsengumi_ -nya, Sougo membantu Kagura duduk dan menyampirkan _blazer_ -nya di pundak gadis itu.

Saat ini memang musim panas. Namun, udara malamnya sangat dingin. Di tengah dinginnya suhu malam ini, gadis itu hanya mengenakan _cheongsam_ merah tanpa lengannya, membuat Sougo tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"Pakai." Perintahnya.

Setelah Kagura memakai _blazer_ -nya, Sougo berbalik memunggungi gadis itu, menarik kedua lengan Kagura hingga melingkar di pundaknya, dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu.

Ya, Sougo tengah menggendong Kagura di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_!" Kagura berucap tak percaya.

"Diamlah, _China_." Balasnya.

Sougo berlari dikeheningan malam, melintasi setiap jalan menuju ke arah markasnya, dengan Kagura yang berada di punggungnya.

.

.

"O-Okita- _Taichou_?" seorang penjaga gerbang markas mereka berucap tak percaya.

"Diamlah." Sougo berujar dingin. "Hijikata- _san_ dan Kondo- _san_ sudah kembali?" tanyanya.

Pria di depannya menggelengkan kepala. "Belum, _Taichou_. Dan i-itu _China_ - _san_?" pria itu bertanya dengan tergagap.

Sougo melirik Kagura memalui ekor matanya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai lemas di pundaknya.

"Jangan beritahukan kepada Hijikata- _san_ dan Kondo- _san_." Perintahnya sambil berjalan memasuki markas mereka. "Oh ya, tolong bawakan sisa makanan tadi ke kamarku." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan para penjaga gerbang itu yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

Sougo menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Gadis Yato di depannya memang aneh, tapi, mampu menarik atensinya. Setelah tadi hampir mati kelaparan, kini, gadis itu kembali hidup dan bersemangat melahap semua makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau luar biasa, _China_." Gumamnya yang tak terdengar oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya terangkat ke atas Membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dan sayangya, Kagura tak sempat melihatnya.

.

Tepat pukul setengah sebelas malam, saat Kagura selesai dengan acara makannya. Keheningan melanda kedua insan itu karena Sougo melarang Kagura untuk kembali ke _Yorozuya_ sebelum gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi, semua memang sudah direncakan?" tanya Sougo menyakinkan.

Kagura mengangguk. Gadis itu menceritakan semua rencana mereka yang dimulai sejak empat hari yang lalu.

"Gin- _chan_ yang menyuruhku untuk membantu _Mayora_ menyiapkan acaranya _aru_. Sedangkan, Gorilla dan Gin- _chan_ yang membuatmu repot beberapa hari ini _aru_. Gin- _chan_ bilang, akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku yang pergi bersama _Mayora_ _aru_." Pungkasnya.

Sougo mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, boleh aku pulang sekarang _aru ka_?" tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sougo.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah memberiku hadiah, _China_." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya dan kau yang membuangnya, _Sadist_!" cibir Kagura.

"Itu bukan hadiah yang kau pilihkan langsung, _China_." Sergahnya.

"Hah ... itu karena aku tak mengerti hadiah apa yang bagus _aru_. Jadi, aku meminta _Mayora_ untuk membantu memilihnya _aru_!" jelasnya.

"Itu berarti hadiah dari Hijikata-san, _China_." Sougo tak mau mengalah.

"Dasar, _Do-s_ Sialan _aru_!" Kagura mendesah lelah. "Jadi, apa maumu, _Sadist_?" tanyanya menyerah.

Sougo menyeringai. Pemuda pasir itu menarik _futon-_ nya mendekati dinding, menyuruh Kagura duduk di atasnya dengan kaki lurus dan tubuh yang bersandar di tembok.

Semula Kagura menatap curiga dengan perasaan was-was, namun tetap dituruti oleh gadis itu agar harinya yang suram segera berakhir.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_?" Kagura tergagap ketika Sougo menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Sstt ... diamlah, _China_." Ujarnya santai tanpa mengindahkan protesan dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Kagura kembali hendak protes ketika Sougo berkata, "Lima belas menit. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang." Ujarnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku mengalah, _Sadist_." Kagura mengalah, mengingat ini masih hari spesial bagi manusia _Sadist_ itu.

Beberapa menit terlewati dan keduanya dilanda keheningan. Kagura sendiri tak menyadari, kalau, sedari menit pertama, tangan kiri gadis itu mengelus lembut surai pasir pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, _China_. Dulu, _Aneue_ sering melakukan hal ini untukku." Curhat Sougo seraya menikmati sentuhan lembut gadis itu di pucuk kepalanya.

Kagura tertegun sejenak. Gadis bersurai _vermillion_ itu sudah pernah mendengar tentang kakak perempuan Sougo yang meninggal karena sakit, persis seperti Maminya.

Pandangan gadis itu menyendu.

"Kau merindukannya, _Sadist_?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Sangat." Jawab singkat pemuda itu.

Sougo membuka matanya dan menatap netra biru gadis itu.

"Tersenyumlah, China." Gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tak pernah tersenyum saat bersamaku." Terangnya.

"Kau aneh, Sadist." Kagura mendesah lelah dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

Sougo ikut tersenyum tipis saat Kagura tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Arigatou,_ Kagura." Ucapnya tulus dan dibalas cengiran lebar Kagura.

Hening kembali setelahnya. Kedua insan itu menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama malam ini. Sebab besok, mereka akan kembali ke rutinitas mereka, saling mengincar kepala satu sama lain dan menghancurkan tempat mereka baku hantam.

.

.

Hari berganti. Matahari yang tersembunyi kini perlahan kembali menampakan dirinya malu-malu. Langit pun masih memerah dengan diiringi nyanyian merdu dari burung yang saling berkicau membentuk irama pagi hari yang tenang.

Namun sayangnya, ketenangan itu berakhir ketika ...

 ** _Braak ..._**

Seorang samurai dengan surai ikal alami, mendobrak pintu malang yang menjadi pelindung Sang _Oni_ _Fukuchou,_ saat beristirahat agar wajah tampannya tak terekspos oleh khalayak ramai.

"Oy, pencuri pajak, dimana putriku hah ... hah ... hah?" tanyanya seraya menarik kerah seragam Sang _Fukuchou Shinsengumi_.

Beruntunglah karena Hijikata selalu bangun pagi. Jadi, dia tak perlu kaget jika ada serangan seperti ini.

"Diam dan ikuti aku dengan langkah pelan." Perintah Hijikata sambil memandu Gintoki menuju sebuah kamar.

.

.

Manik merah Gintoki hampir meloncat keluar. Setelah tadi, dengan perlahan, Hijikata membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Ketika aku pulang semalam, kondisi mereka sudah begitu. Aku tak enak membangunkan mereka, jadi, kubiarkan saja semalam." Hijikata menjelaskan dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Jika kau ingin membangunkan mereka, silahkan _Yorozuya_. Aku tak ingin merusak suasana damai di markas ini." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Gintoki.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Hijikata yang jauh di depannya.

"Ini merepotkan." Gumamnya sambil kembali melirik ke arah sepasang manusia yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai mereka.

Jika diperhatikan lebih rinci, keduanya tertidur dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah mereka. Keduanya tidur berhadapan, dengan sang pemuda yang memberikan _pillow arm_ untuk gadis di sampingnya.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis kemudian, menutup pintu itu secara perlahan agar keduanya tidak terbangun. Untuk hari ini saja, Sang _Tenpaa_ akan memberikan dispensasi kepada _Ichiban-tai Taichou Shinsengumi_ itu, untuk mendekati gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti putrinya sendiri.

.

End

.

Hey ... Yuki mampir sebentar di fandom ini ^^

Sebenarnya ini fic khusus buat ultahnya Si Pangeran Sadist.

Berhubung RL Yuki jadwalnya padat benget #ceileh, jadilah baru bisa post sekarang.

 _Gomen_ kalau ceritanya rada Gaje.

Udah lama nggak nulis soalnya T.T

Okay, selesai bacotnya.

Pokoknya, _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Do-s, Okita Sougo._


End file.
